La primera Navidad de Ari y Dante
by v.neat09
Summary: "Nos apartamos un poco de los demás. Ari me llevó a su habitación y me tendió una pequeña caja. "Feliz Navidad, Dante". "Feliz Navidad, mi Ari" dije mientras me acercaba a darle un suave beso."
1. Espíritu Navideño

Se acercaba la víspera de noche buena y las calles de El Paso, se encontraban repletas de luces y adornos Navideños. Hasta la casa más pequeña contaba con luces en el techo o un hombre de nieve mal hecho en el patio delantero. Hacía un año, me encontraba pasando la navidad con mis padres, en Chicago. Aquellos momentos se veían ya tan lejanos y muchas cosas habían pasado. El accidente, el mudarnos, la ida al hospital y Ari, mi Ari. Estaba dando vueltas en mi habitación. No sabía que podría regalarle a mi novio para navidad. "Novio" que palabra tan fuerte era esa. Recuerdo los meses que me pasé imaginándome a mí mismo al lado de mi mejor amigo. Besándolo, abrazándolo, incluso haciendo el amor con él, aunque nunca lo hubiese hecho antes con un chico. Me tumbé en mi cama y sentí un bochorno crecer en todo mi cuerpo. Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y seguía sin saber que regalarle a Ari. ¿Un libro? Siempre leíamos juntos, poesías, literatura clásica, era demasiado común, ya formaba parte de nuestra rutina. ¿Un dibujo? Quizás un autorretrato mío. Me reí. ¿No era eso algo "narcisista"?

"Aquí tienes Ari, feliz navidad, no sabía que regalarte, así que te doy un autorretrato mío para que lo veas cuando me extrañes." Me revolví el cabello y me puse de pie de un salto.

"Basta, no puedo más" me disponía a salir de mi habitación, cuando miré de reojo la foto enmarcada que reposaba sobre mi escritorio. La tomé entre mis manos y sonreí leve. Era una foto de Ari y mía. La tomamos en el verano de este año, estábamos sentados en la caja de su camioneta y sonreíamos, había pasado su brazo por mis hombros y se veía feliz. Suspiré. Vaya que había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo tonto arrogante que no quería perder y sólo imponía reglas, pero ya no quedaba huella de aquél chico que se callaba todo. En efecto, Ari era muy cariñoso conmigo, cuando estábamos solos, dedicábamos poco tiempo a charlar y mucho a besarnos. Me decía lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que le gustaban mis ojos.

"No eres guapo, Dante. Eso lo puede ser cualquiera. Tu eres hermoso." Siempre me hacía sonrojar cuando me decía aquello.

Por esa misma razón, quería darle un regalo de Navidad increíble.

"¿Extrañando al chico?" escuché la voz de mi padre y di un respingo.

"¡Papá, no hagas eso!" coloqué la foto en su lugar y me sonrojé.

"Vaya hijo, pero si hasta te has puesto rojo, sabes que bromeo. ¿Qué hacías con esa foto?, ¿discutieron tú y Ari?"

Negué rápidamente. "No, para nada" me reí nervioso "es sólo que…ya sabes, pronto será navidad y no sé muy bien que darle de regalo exactamente" me senté pesadamente en mi cama y mi padre se sentó a mi lado.

"Tranquilo, hijo. No te agobies, sea lo que sea que decidas, estoy seguro que a Ari le va a encantar. Es más, ¡deberías envolverte tú mismo en papel navideño y quedarte bajo el árbol de Navidad de los Mendoza!" Nos miramos un instante y comenzamos a reír. Como amaba a mi padre, a mis padres. Tenía tanto miedo de decirles la verdad, pensé que les rompería el corazón. Llegué a imaginar cómo me echaban de la casa, como mi madre me miraba con tristeza, mi padre con desprecio, me imaginé los peores escenarios por parte de mi familia. Todos, excepto el que terminó sucediendo en realidad.

Un fin de semana que Ari vino a casa, me confesó, que al parecer todo el mundo sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí, menos él mismo. Recuerdo haberlo molestado un rato con aquello. Todos eran conscientes de eso, sus padres, los míos y por fin estábamos juntos.

"¿Por qué tanta risa?, yo también quiero saber" mamá entró a mi dormitorio y negué.

"No es nada, papá y sus ideas locas, ya sabes"

"¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito!, el problema aquí, querida, es que tu hijo, no sabe que darle para Navidad a su dulce Ari"

"¡Papá!" de nuevo sentí que me abochornaba "¡Me estás avergonzando en frente de mamá!" Ambos se echaron a reír y sentí como el rubor nacía en mis mejillas. Reí un poco. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin estos dos.

"Dante, no tengas vergüenza. Si quieres, tu padre o yo podemos acompañarte a buscar algún regalo, ¿te parece?"

"Pero, será noche buena dentro de nada, ¿crees que tenga tiempo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo mi padre "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un regalo?"

"Será mejor que no digas nada, amor. Que tú tampoco eres muy bueno con eso de los obsequios" salieron sonriendo del cuarto y mamá se asomó una última vez a mi habitación.

"Hijo, hablo en serio sobre ir a buscar el regalo. Si necesitas dinero, también nos lo puedes pedir."

"Gracias, mamá, los quiero" ella sonrió y me acerqué a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. Me tumbé una vez más en la cama y cerré los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba camino al mall con mis padres. Me sentía algo avergonzado, ¿Qué chico de diecisiete años iba a comprar un regalo para su novio acompañado de sus padres? Me reí de mí mismo. Llevaba desde el verano ahorrando dinero, guardaba la mitad del dinero que me daban mis padres para el almuerzo de todos los días. Entramos al centro comercial y fue inevitable que una ola de emoción se apoderara de mí. Todo estaba adornado, la música navideña sonaba por los altavoces y gente cargada con bolsas de regalo entraba y salía de las tiendas. Mi madre me miró.

"Iremos a buscar algunas cosas, ¿sí? Nos veremos aquí a las cinco treinta, para volver a casa. ¿Necesitas más tiempo?"

Negué y le sonreí amplio. "No, es justo lo que necesito. Ya tengo algo en mente, así que no tardo nada, los veo a las cinco." Antes de irme, mi padre se acercó y me pasó un billete sin que mi madre se diera cuenta. "Te lo mereces, hijo" me guiñó un ojo y se fue, tomando a mi madre de la mano.

Comencé a andar y una repentina ola de tristeza me inundó. ¿Llegaría el día en el que Ari y yo pudiéramos salir a la calle tomados de la mano?, ¿habría alguna vez, un momento en el que pudiera besarlo en algún lugar que no fuera en nuestras habitaciones o tirados en la caja de su camioneta, solos en el desierto? Me encaminé a la tienda de música con esos pensamientos dando vueltas en mi mente. Justo en el momento en que iba entrando sonaba una canción de U2, a Ari le gustaba mucho ese grupo.

"Hola, bienvenido a Johnny's Music Store, ¿buscas algo en especial?" dijo una voz detrás de mí, una chica. Era casi tan alta como yo, de cabello corto, algo alborotado. Me lo pensé un momento y por fin, hablé.

"Mmm, si, ¿esa canción que suena, es de U2, cierto?"

"Uy, sí. Es lo más nuevo. Se llama With or Without you, del LP The Joshua Tree" la chica tenía una sonrisa amistosa y unos ojos grandes muy bonitos. Me hizo sonreír.

"¿Lo tendrás en casete? A la persona que se lo quiero regalar no le gustan mucho los LP's"

"Por supuesto, sígueme, por favor." Me llevó por una fila de estantes y subimos las escaleras al segundo piso de la tienda de música. "¿Es un regalo para tu novia? O ¿tu novio quizás?" dijo con naturalidad mientras me tendía el casete. Me sonrojé por completo, ¿acaso esta chica sabía lo que decía?

"B-bueno, yo…" balbuceé, era un jodido obvio. Recordé a Ari, el siempre utilizaba esa palabra.

"Perdona, no debí preguntar" rio leve "lo que pasa es que no me imagino a una chica escuchando a U2" se veía honesta, algo dentro de mí me animó a hablar.

"No pasa nada. Y sí, es para mí…novio. Le encanta U2, pero no tiene un tocadiscos en su casa. A veces discutimos si es mejor la música a la antigua o como se escucha hoy en día." Charlamos de forma animada, de música, de libros, de la universidad. Ella era mayor que yo.

"Muy bien, chico, ¿necesitas algo más?" estaba delante de la caja registradora y divise una pequeña caja de "rebajas" llena de singles de Frank Sinatra. Los miré con cuidado, pasando uno por uno, hasta que me encontré el que quería. "Fly me to the moon" recuerdo que al llegar a la casa en la que vivíamos en Chicago, no pude dormir la primera noche. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber llamado a Ari y decirle que lo extrañaba. Encendí la radio para calmarme y lo primero que escuché fue aquella canción, tan simple, tan perfecta, recuerdo haber imaginado que Ari estaba en mi cama, abrazado a mí y me cantaba en voz baja mientras me quedaba dormido.

"Será un lindo detalle de tu parte, estoy segura que tu chico se volverá loco." La voz de la chica me sacó de mis recuerdos. Le tendí el viejo LP y pagué en efectivo.

"Muchas gracias, un placer conocerte, me llamo Dante" dije sonriendo amplio.

"Igualmente, vuelve cuando quieras, que pases una feliz navidad. Si regresas, luego me dices que le pareció el regalo a tu chico" me guiñó un ojo "y puedes llamarme Lexi".

Me sentía emocionado, recordé las navidades pasadas, cuando despertaba la mañana del 25 de diciembre para abrir los regalos que estaban debajo del árbol. Esto se sentía aún mejor, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y que quisiera salir a gritar a todos que estaba enamorado de Ari. Había olvidado ponerme mi reloj ese día, así que cuando llegué a la entrada del centro comercial, mis padres estaban ahí. Me sonrieron y mi madre me saludó con la mano.

"¿Encontraste todo cielo?" dijo mirando con complicidad, la bolsa que llevaba aferrada a mi pecho.

"Si, disculpen si los hice esperar, tardé un poco más de lo que pensé"

"No pasa nada, tu padre y yo estábamos charlando." Mamá me tomó del brazo y salimos, encaminándonos al auto.

En el camino a casa, imaginé las mil y un maneras en las que le daría su regalo a Ari y cómo reaccionaría él. La mayoría de esas ensoñaciones terminaban en abrazos, besos y hasta algo más. En ese momento, yo no tenía idea que Ari, indeciso, estaba dando vueltas en el centro comercial y que entraba con el rostro colorado a una joyería.


	2. ¿Sólo un sueño?

**¡Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes. Me llenan de ánimo para seguir escribiendo y de fuerza para seguir trabajando en esta historia. Estoy en mi ultimo ciclo de universidad, así que tengo muchos trabajos y tareas. Pero no crean que dejo abandonado lo que hago, poco a poco he ido escribiendo este nuevo capítulo y espero les agrade. ¡Les mando un abrazo a todos mis lectores!**

 **Bazzie.**

* * *

Sentía que en cualquier momento, el corazón se me saldría del pecho. Podía ver, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo las luces de navidad de la casa de al lado entraban por la ventana de mi habitación. Había corrido las cortinas y aun así, las luces destellaban como pequeñas estrellas de colores.

"Ari…" susurró "no podré soportar por más tiempo…"

Jadeé al escuchar su voz, me incliné sobre su cuello y dejé un beso en su tibia piel. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la cama, a cada lado de su rostro. Hermoso…mi novio era hermoso, mi Dante; sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, la manera en la que sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y la forma en que su boca se mantenía entre abierta, dejándome escuchar esos gemidos con los que había soñado durante tantas noches…era perfecto. Él se aferró a mis brazos, hundiendo sus uñas en mi piel, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mi pelvis, embistiendo su interior con fuerza, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Y justo en ese momento, sonó mi despertador.

"¡Bueeeenos días, El Paso y feliz víspera de Noche Buena!" gritó el locutor de siempre en la radio.

"Hijo de perra…" gruñí mientras me revolvía en mi cama "¿¡Por qué!?" me golpeé en la cara con la almohada que tenía a un lado.

"Y para todos los fans de U2, los dejamos con el buen Bono y su "It's Christmans baby, please come home" no olviden que hoy es el día para hacer sus compras navideñas, dense prisa si quieren llegar antes de morir aplastados por los bolsos de señoras de la tercera edad. ¡Despierta ya, El Paso!"

Por más que fuese una jodida canción de U2, no quitaba el hecho de que me habían despertado en la mejor parte de mi sueño. Suspiré y lanzando la almohada que tenía en la cara, miré hacia abajo, genial…una erección. Cerré los ojos y al instante la imagen de Dante llegó a mi mente. Se veía tan frágil, tan temeroso y dulce. Ignoré la música y sus leves gemidos resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿De verdad se veía así cuando estaba excitado? Recuerdo que hace tiempo, cuando me enviaba cartas, me dijo algo sobre que se masturbaba. Sonreí un momento. ¿Cómo podía soñar con escucharlo si jamás lo habíamos hecho?

Llamaron a mi puerta y me sobresalté, ¿es que no podía tener un poco de privacidad en esta casa?

"¿Qué?" grité mientras me enderezaba y buscaba mis pantuflas.

"Buenos días para ti también, señor gruñón, ¿puedo pasar?" dijo la voz de mi madre desde afuera.

"Si, mamá" alcancé la sábana y me cubrí el notorio bulto entre mis piernas.

Abrió un poco la puerta y asomó su rostro.

"Buenos días" dije bostezando

"¿Dormiste bien?" se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió "sólo quería decirte que bajaras a desayunar"

"Bueno…bajo en un rato" ¿por qué no se iba ya? Me moría por correr al baño a orinar. Asintió y se dio media vuelta para cerrar la puerta…o eso pensé.

"¿Ari?" Me revolví el cabello y suspiré "¿Si, que pasa mamá?"

"No me hables de esa forma. Sólo te quería decir algo más." Dijo frunciendo el ceño "¿ya le compraste su regalo a Dante? Hoy es noche buena y todos los centros comerciales estarán a reventar. Te esperamos abajo para desayunar, date prisa." cerró la puerta de mi habitación y yo me dirigí incómodo al baño. ¿Qué mierda pasaba con las erecciones y las ganas de orinar? Me sonrojé al pensar en lo que mamá me había dicho, suspiré y me acerqué al lavamanos, echándome un poco de agua fría en el rostro. Claro que le había comprado un regalo a Dante, fue lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en toda mi vida. Salí del cuarto de baño y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar.

 _Había estado dando vueltas por el centro comercial durante un par de horas, por más que buscara, nada me parecía el regalo perfecto para mi novio. "Novio, novio, novio" decía esa palabra en mi cabeza muchas veces al día, quizás demasiadas, pero desde el momento en que acepté que amaba a Dante, muchas cosas cambiaron, entre esas, lo que más cambio fui yo mismo. Pasaba por una joyería por quinta vez, cuando algo llamo mi atención, una señora de unos cuarenta años, estaba acomodando en la vitrina una caja con dos collares, me paré a observar con detenimiento la figura que reposaba en ambos dijes y sonreí amplio al ver lo que era. Constelaciones, un par de dijes con constelaciones grabadas, cada una con pequeños diamantes. Entré sin vacilar, confiado, pero al darme cuenta que el lugar estaba repleto de chicas, me ruboricé y bajé la mirada. Todas soltaban risitas al verme pasar, mientras fingía estar viendo aretes o sortijas._

 _"Buenas tardes, querido. ¿Buscabas algo en especial?" alcé la vista para ver de dónde venía la voz y frente a mí, del otro lado del mostrador, estaba la señora que había visto antes. Tenía el cabello corto y rizado, parecía una especie de tía chiflada, pero con finta de abuelita, pues era bastante bajita y rellena._

 _"S-si…bueno, vi que fue usted, si no me equivoco, quien puso unos collares en la vitrina y bueno…m-me gustaría poder verlos más de cerca." ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan nervioso?, solo estaba comprando un regalo, no es como si estuviese comprando un paquete de condones o algo así. Aunque seguro comprar condones sería mucho más sencillo._

 _"Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo" solté un sonoro suspiro y una pareja de novios que estaban cerca de mí, me miraron con ternura. Desvíe de nuevo la mirada, seguramente todos estaban pensando que era un primerizo, comprando un regalo para su tierna novia. La única diferencia en eso, es que era para mi novio._

 _"Aquí tienes" dijo la mujer, colocando la alargada caja frente a mí "la cadena está bañada en oro, el dije es hecho en acrílico, pero si te das cuenta, los diamantes que llevan incrustados, aunque muy pequeños, son lo que le dan valor a este par de dijes." Pase mis dedos con cuidado, trazando la línea de las constelaciones, era simplemente perfecto. Recordé las noches que había pasado al lado de Dante observando las estrellas en el desierto, amaba la forma en la que me hablaba del cielo, de las estrellas y del universo._

 _"¿Te agrada?" insistió la mujer_

 _"Si, me parece perfecto."_

 _"Pero no te he dicho el precio, ahora mismo lo…"_

 _"No se preocupe" la interrumpí "sea cual sea pienso pagarlo, no quiero hacerla perder el tiempo, si al final pienso llevarlos." Dije en el tono más amable que pude. Lo único que quería era largarme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Me estaban sacando de quicio todas las chicas y mujeres que estaban ahí, sin quitarme un ojo de encima y cuchicheando entre ellas._

 _"Muy bien, entonces sígueme, te cobrará mi compañera." La mujer se encaminó hasta el otro extremo de un mostrador y se paró al lado de una chica bajita, tendría veinte años a lo mucho. Llevaba el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros y un par de lentes negros de pasta dura._ _Miré un poco más a detalle a la chica, llevaba un mechón rubio que sobresalía del castaño oscuro de su cabellera_

 _"Cóbrale a este joven, por favor, Marcie. Ha hecho una hermosa elección de regalo para su novia." Dijo con un tono demasiado jovial. Volteó a verme y sonriendo amplio me deseo Feliz Navidad. Se fue, atraída por la mirada de otro chico, quizás de universidad, que estaba algo nervioso mientras se inclinaba contra el mostrador para ver anillos de compromiso. Me imaginé a mí mismo comprando un anillo para Dante y me ruboricé hasta el cuello. La chica me miró y sonrió amablemente._

 _"No escuches a la señora Doyle, parece algo cursi, pero es buena jefa. Le hemos dicho que avergüenza a algunos compradores muy jóvenes, pero así es como se divierte."_

 _Me reí un poco, más relajado y le pasé el dinero en efectivo. Comenzó a contar los billetes en silencio y me devolvió mi cambio._

 _"Aquí tienes, tu cambio y tu obsequio. Lo envolví de forma discreta, sólo la caja y un pequeño listón rojo."_

 _"Gracias" dije aliviado_

 _"No hay de qué. Pasa una bonita Navidad" asentí y salí de la joyería. Me dirigí a la salida del centro comercial, casi corriendo, como si la caja con el regalo de Navidad me quemara las manos. Por fin, estando fuera, sentí el frío viento de invierno y cómo mis mejillas se enfriaban y mi corazón se calmaba._

Tenía la mirada perdida en las galletas que había en mi plato. Alargué la mano para tomar mi taza de chocolate caliente y di un sorbo.

"¿Y bien?" dijo mi padre "¿estás listo para esta noche?"

No sé por qué estaba tan animado, haríamos lo mismo de cada año, algunos de mis tíos vendrían, junto con mis primos, primas y por supuesto, mis hermanas.

"¿Vendrán mis primas pequeñas?" dije, mientras rogaba en secreto que no fuera así.

"¡Pero claro!" dijo mi madre "vendrán como cada año, aunque esta vez será algo diferente" mamá lanzó una mirada de complicidad a mi padre y yo los miré extrañado.

"¿Pasa algo? Están haciendo eso que hacen cada vez que saben algo que yo no." Dije un poco enfadado.

"¿Quieres que te demos uno de tus regalos de Navidad?" dijo mi padre, sonriendo amplio.

"Pensábamos esperar hasta esta noche, ya sabes. Para que no estuvieras nervioso, hijo."

Me estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

"Mamá, papá, ¿Qué sucede? Hacen que se me revuelva el estómago" fruncí el ceño.

"Díselo tú, antes de que empiece a gritarnos" dijo mi padre, riendo.

"Invitamos a los Quintana a pasar Noche buena con nosotros.

Sentí que miles de fuegos artificiales daban vuelta en mi estómago. Dante, mi novio, estaría conmigo en Noche buena, podría darle su regalo de Navidad.

Me sonrojé por mis pensamientos.

Incluso podría besarlo, quizás...hacer lo que vi en mi sueño.

"¡Vaya! Por lo visto si fue una buena idea." Mi padre soltó una carcajada, mi madre se acercó a pasar los dedos por mi cabello, como siempre hacía y sonrió amplio. "Como se nota que amas a ese chico, deberías ver lo colorado que estás, hijo."

No me quedó otra opción más que reírme junto con ellos. Me hacían tan feliz, mi familia me hacía feliz, Dante me hacía feliz. Mi vida, por donde lo viera, no era perfecta, pero era mía.


	3. Noche Buena

Sabía que en el momento en que bajara las escaleras mi madre comenzaría a hacerme cumplidos y mi padre se reiría de mí. No es que lo fuese a hacer de mala fe, es sólo que jamás me esmero tanto arreglándome. Esa tarde, me había tomado un baño sospechosamente largo, me rasuré, peiné, perfumé y finalmente estuve dando vueltas en mi habitación pensando que ropa ponerme. Sí, jamás había hecho algo así.

* * *

" _Mamá, ¿me veo bien con esto? Siento que la pajarita no va con el resto de mi ropa" dije nervioso. Faltaban algunos minutos para que saliéramos de casa y mi padre ya estaba tomándome el pelo._

" _Si llegamos tarde a casa de los Mendoza, le diré a Ari que fue porque te estabas poniendo guapo para él. ¿Qué dirá la señora Mendoza si llegamos tarde, eso se vería muy mal, no crees?" repetía una y otra vez; solo para hacerme reír, claro. Papá nunca se portaba así conmigo. Pero no podía culparlo, quizás muy en el fondo, él estaba igual de nervioso que yo. Después de todo, conoceríamos al resto de la familia de Ari._

* * *

Llevaba un pantalón de pana y una playera de manga larga con cuello de tortuga, ambas prendas de color negro; finalmente, terminaba mi atuendo de esa noche con un jersey color café oscuro. A mi parecer y eso era decir mucho, me sentía apuesto. Me sonrojé al mirarme al espejo por décima vez, ese tipo que se reflejaba allí no era yo. ¿O es que quizás si era yo, pero no me había atrevido a sacar ese lado tan serio de mí? Suspiré algo avergonzado de mis pensamientos y me revolví el cabello, más para que no se notara que me había peinado, que por nerviosismo. Escuché que llamaban a la puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nuestra familia nunca llegaba temprano, era una especie de tradición no hablada. Escuché con atención los pasos de mi madre aproximándose a la puerta. ¿Quién más que el señor Quintana se preocuparía por ser educada y excesivamente puntual? Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y acercándome algo temeroso a la puerta, la abrí y salí con el corazón a punto de reventarme.

* * *

 _Justo en el momento en que la madre de Ari abría la puerta, él iba saliendo de su habitación. Se veía tan apuesto, tan maduro, ¿se había rasurado? Me sentía demasiado nervioso, llevaba una mano detrás de mi espalda, ocultando el regalo de Ari._

" _Pasen, bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando." Dijo la señora Mendoza, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros._

" _Ari estaba muy impaciente por verlos" escuché la voz del padre de Ari, que se acercaba para saludar a mis padres con un afectuoso abrazo._

" _Mamá…" escuché a mi novio quejarse por lo bajo._

 _Nuestros padres rieron. Ari aún se sentía avergonzado y algo molesto cuando nuestros padres congeniaban y comenzaban a reírse de nosotros, sobre todo por ser unos primerizos en esto del noviazgo._

" _¿Y bien?" dijo mi padre "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí parados?, ¿no piensan saludarse o algo?"_

" _P-pues…" Sentí un rubor crecer en mis mejillas y bajé la mirada._

" _Pasemos a la cocina, permítanme ofrecerles algo de comer" la madre de Ari hizo un gesto, invitando a mis padres a pasar._

" _¡Por favor!, la verdad es que no me vendría mal algo para ir calentando motores" dijo mi padre, causando risas a su alrededor._

" _Mamá, estaremos en mi habitación" dijo Ari, con un tono serio, mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su cuarto._

" _Con permiso, señora" dije sonriendo ampliamente._

" _Está bien, les avisaremos cuando lleguen los demás" la señora Mendoza me sonrió de vuelta y entró en la cocina._

 _No pude evitar notar algo raro en mi novio. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ari?, ¿estaba enfadado conmigo? Lo seguí en silencio, recordando que ocultaba su regalo con mucho cuidado._

" _Pasa y cierra la puerta" dijo entrando a su habitación y quedándose parado frente a mí._

" _Gracias" dije casi en un susurro. Le obedecí, alargué mi mano libre y cerré la puerta._

" _Yo…" comencé a hablar, interrumpido de pronto por la voz de mi novio._

" _Lo siento, Dante" dijo bajando la mirada "mis padres me avergüenzan mucho, le he dicho muchas veces a mamá que dejen de tomarme el pelo, sobre todo cuando tú estás aquí"_

 _Solté un suspiro de alivio, Ari podía ser un bobo a veces, aunque me gustaba verlo de aquella forma, sonrojado y sin saber bien que decir. Me miró un momento, levantando la mirada. "Te ves muy guapo" dijo sonriendo de lado, acercándose despacio hacia mí._

 _Me recargué sobre la puerta y reí levemente. "Tú te ves muy mayor y te has rasurado" dije bajando la mirada. "Aunque de todas formas, todo el tiempo te ves muy apuesto." Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla y le miré a los ojos._

" _Es una ocasión especial, quería verme bien para mi novio" dijo soltando una risilla. Miró mis labios un instante y luego mis ojos. Se acercó despacio, podía percibir el aroma de su perfume; fuerte pero fresco. De pronto, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y todo a mí alrededor desapareció._

 _Cada vez que lo besaba, que lo tenía tan cerca, cada vez que sentía el sabor de su boca, me hacía enloquecer. Respondí despacio al beso, Ari llevó sus manos a mi cadera y me acercó a su cuerpo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello, ignorando que aún sostenía su regalo y aumento el ritmo de sus besos, sentí su lengua pasar por mi labio inferior y no pude evitar soltar un leve jadeo, nunca antes me había besado así. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y no pude contenerme más, la acaricié con la mía en respuesta, tratando de controlar el sentimiento de ansiedad que crecía en mí. Aquello era perfecto, podía jurar que el corazón me saldría disparado por el pecho. Nunca antes un beso me había parecido tan largo, el sabor de Ari en mi boca, la forma en que mordía y estiraba mis labios, todo aquello hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Sin darme cuenta, fue bajando por mi cuello, trazando un camino de pequeños besos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y suspiré._

" _Ari" dije en susurro, si seguíamos así, me importaría muy poco que nuestros padres estuvieran cerca, le rogaría que lo hiciéramos justo allí._

* * *

 _ **Hola, se que este fue un capítulo corto, pero muchas cosas se han atravesado y no me han dejado actualizar. Desde cosas personales como pareja, amigos, escuela, vacaciones. Hasta otras cosas, como formar parte de un fandom nuevo (oooh secreto, secreto) y otras cosillas. Además, he tenido un bloqueo de lector y ES EL INFIERNO. Siento que esto mismo no me deja escribir, como que no me fluyen las ideas y esas cosas.**_

 _ **Otra cosita: las escenas de besos y esas cosas ya me salen mejor, como que ya las siento un poco más. (¿porqué será) esta nota tiene muchas faltas de ortografía (LOLOLOL).**_

 _ **Hmmm...también he estado viendo series/caricaturas y eso me distrae. Así que si no actualizo pues quéjense con mi manager Bill (referencia de Gravity Falls).**_

 _ **P.D: mentira, no tengo manager.**_

 _ **P.D #2: BILL CIPHER TE AMO**_

 _ **P.D #3: ABAJO EL PINES INCEST***_

 _ **P.D #4: I LOVE STAN BROS.**_


	4. Al otro lado de la puerta

**_Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han leído este fic. Gracias por todo el amor y apoyo que le han dado, gracias por los favoritos, los mensajes de ánimo y la presión que me dieron para seguir escribiendo. La historia está a un capítulo de terminarse y aún no me lo creo. Cuando comencé a escribir La primera Navidad de Ari y Dante, pensé que sería una historia de uno o dos capítulos, pero se transformó en este bebé de cinco capítulos y un extra (espérenlos) Espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho. Los quiero a todos. 3_**

 ** _Les recuerdo que el punto de vista de Ari y Dante está separado por las líneas c:_**

* * *

Todo mi cuerpo, todo yo y mí alrededor se volvía nada cuando estaba tan cerca de Dante. Este chico, este guapo y dulce chico era mío.

"Todo mío…"susurré contra sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándolo a los ojos. Lo vi abrir los suyos lentamente, con las mejillas encendidas por su sonrojo. Lo había escuchado, había dicho mi nombre cuando le besé el cuello.

* * *

 _Y ahí estaba, con la camisa desacomodada y el cuello con pequeñas marcas rojizas que me había dejado mi novio. Le sonreí despacio, acercándome a rozar mi nariz contra la suya._

" _Ari, estoy muy, muy enamorado de ti" susurré_

* * *

"Me voy a la mierda, amo a Dante Quintana"

* * *

 _Entré en pánico, ¿había hablado de más? Siempre nos decimos que nos queremos, que nos gusta estar el uno al lado del otro, pero… ¿esto estuvo mal?_

" _Dante…" Ari colocó la mano sobre mi mejilla y me acarició "sabes muy bien que me tienes como un pobre idiota. Carajo, te…"_

 _El ruido de puertas abriéndose y voces en el exterior nos interrumpieron. Alguien llamó a la puerta._

" _¿Hijo?" era el padre de Ari "ya llegaron tus hermanas, vengan a saludar, ya estamos preparando todo."_

* * *

"Me cago en la madre" Pensé enfadado. "¡Ya vamos, papá!" puse los ojos en blanco y estreché a Dante contra mi pecho. "Odio cuando no me dejan estar a solas contigo, odio que me interrumpan. Los odio a todos, menos a ti". Quizás aquello era una señal para no decirle a mi novio que lo amaba, no aún.

"No seas gruñón, cielo" dijo Dante, riendo un poco "sea lo que sea, puede esperar, tengo toda una vida por delante contigo, ¿no es así?" se acercó a robarme un pequeño beso y se encaminó hacia mi escritorio, dejando un paquete que llevaba en las manos sobre este. "Pero antes de salir, debo verme decente. Imagina que tus hermanas me vean y digan: hola, mucho gusto, ¿tú eres el que se faja a nuestro hermano, verdad?"

Idiota, este idiota. Solté una carcajada y me apresuré a mirarme un poco en el espejo antes de salir.

"Discúlpame, pero el que te faja soy yo" Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Dante me llamó.

"Ari…" dijo algo nervioso "no quiero sonar tonto, pero… ¿puedo tomarte de la mano? Estoy algo…bueno, no tengo idea si tus hermanas saben sobre mí y como es la primera vez que las conozco me da algo de miedo". Escupió todas aquellas palabras en un instante y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

"No me importa si lo saben o no" tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. "no me importa su opinión. El que me importa, eres tú".

* * *

 _Cobarde, eso era. ¿Desde cuándo me portaba tan nervioso con otras personas?_

* * *

"¡Ari, mírate nada más!" dijo una de mis hermanas mientras se acercaba a darme un abrazo.

"Como haz crecido, mamá tuvo razón al decir que eras muy guapo ahora"

"¿Ahora? Al menos nunca fui horroroso como tú" dije riendo con fuerzas. Mi hermana mayor me dio un golpe en el hombro y le sonreí ampliamente. "Es bueno verte en casa para variar" dirigí mi vista hacia la cocina "a las dos y también a los mocosos, ellos sí que crecen rápido"

"Y tú debes ser Dante, ¿cierto?" dijo mi otra hermana, mirando a mi novio de arriba abajo mientras salía de la cocina. La conocía perfectamente, no estaba siendo grosera. Sólo trataba de molestarlo. Ella siempre ha sido así, le gusta jugar bromas a los demás.

"Mamá nos ha contado todo sobre ti, ya que este torpe de aquí..." dijo mirándome"no nos cuenta nada. Pero no importa, es bueno saber que nuestro hermano está feliz."

"S-sí, un placer. Y bueno, Ari…"dijo apretando nuestras manos entrelazadas y mirándome a los ojos "él es quien me hace muy feliz" sentí un sonrojo crecer rápido en mis mejillas y sin darle importancia a que mis hermanas estuvieran presentes, me incliné para dejar un pequeño beso sobre la frente de Dante.

"¡La cena está servida!" gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

"Abuelita, ¿Dónde está Ari?" escuché la voz de mis sobrinos "¡Si, queremos que Ari juegue con nosotros!"

Miré a mis hermanas y me sonrieron con ternura, como si me dijeran sin hablar que mi novio era lindo y lo aceptaban.

"Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a arrasar con la comida, antes de que esos diablillos no nos dejen nada" les sonreí mientras me encaminaba a la cocina, jalando a Dante detrás de mí.

"Bienvenido a la familia Dante, te prometo que no somos tan aburridos como lo parecemos". Escuché la voz de una de mis hermanas, seguido de sus risas de complicidad.

* * *

" _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, ¿Nos podemos apresurar a cenar, por favor?" Gritaba una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza._

 _Y encima, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza lo que Ari me iba a decir._

 _Todos fueron muy dulces conmigo. Desde las hermanas de Ari, hasta sus sobrinos. Fue gracioso pero incómodo al ver que una de las niñas preguntara…_

" _Ari, ¿él es tu novio? Mami dice que es tú novio. Dice que se dan besos, ¿los niños también se dan besos?" ambos nos sonrojamos y no supimos que decir, mientras que la señora Mendoza reprendía a la pequeña._

" _Deja en paz a los grandes. No molestes al novio de tu tío Ari"_

 _Me causaba gracia que ninguno de los niños llamara a mi novio, "tío"._

" _No se preocupe, señora" dije al fin, mientras sentía las miradas de todos. "Los niños son curiosos, sobre todo ella, que es la mayor y pues…y-yo creo que todos ustedes saben lo mucho que significa Ari para mí y lo feliz que soy de que él, bueno, de que él esté conmigo"._

" _De que seamos novios" sentenció Ari, mientras se servía un poco más de tamales (la familia de ari sí cumplía con ese cliché), con esa expresión calmada que tenía en momentos de tensión. Como diciendo "sí, esto es de lo más normal y no me importa. Pero por dentro estoy muy molesto."_

 _El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila; entre comida, postres de navidad, chistes, anécdotas y álbumes familiares._

 _Mis padres estaban sentados al lado de los padres de Ari, mamá descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de papá, cerrando los ojos lentamente. El señor y la señora Mendoza, mantenían una ligera charla con sus hijas, mientras los niños se hayan repartidos entre los brazos de todos nosotros. Uno a uno los fueron llevando a la cama, seguro esperaban con ansias la llegada de Papa Noel._

" _Listo, esos diablillos ya no pillarán hasta mañana en la mañana" dijo Ari, suspirando y colocando las manos en su cadera, exhausto._

" _No seas malo, son niños. Es obvio que estén emocionados por los regalos que van a recibir". Ari asintió y rio leve._

" _Dante, ¿tu creías en Papa Noel?"_

 _La charla de los demás se perdía entre las paredes de la casa de los Mendoza._

" _Si" sonreí ampliamente "hasta muy entrada mi niñez. Dejé de creer en él a los trece años."_

" _Oh, eras muy grande cuando dejaste de creer…"_

 _Ari dio unos pasos hacia la sala y asomó un poco el rostro._

" _Shhh…" llevó un dedo a sus labios y luego a su oído._

" _Escucha" pude adivinar. Agudicé mis sentidos y escuché._

" _Fue una cena deliciosa y una noche fantástica. Pero creo que ya es hora de retirarnos" dijo mi padre en voz baja._

" _¿Tan pronto?" preguntó la madre de Ari "no tenemos mucho espacio en casa, pero podríamos cederles con mucho gusto nuestra habitación y…"_

" _No, no, nada de eso. Han sido muy amables con nosotros, no queremos molestarlos más"_

 _Me sobresalté al sentir la mano de Ari sobre la mía y me mordí el labio para no hablar. Tiró de mí con fuerza, mientras nos escabullíamos a su habitación. Entramos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y entrecerró la puerta de su habitación._

" _¿Cielo, que pasa?"_

" _¡Shhh!" insistió, empujándome hacia su cama. "No hagas ruido y por nada del mundo abras los ojos" susurró._

" _¿Qué sucede?" dije igualmente en susurro. Sentí un empujón más cayendo por completo en la cama de Ari. Se tumbó rápidamente a mi lado y me abrazó._

" _Confía en mí, ¿sí?" se acurrucó en mi pecho y susurró "cierra los ojos de una vez, ya vienen" Escuché las voces que venían de fuera._

" _No es molestia para nosotros. Estamos seguros que Ari estará más que feliz de que Dante se quede en casa"._

 _En ese momento lo entendí. Abracé a mi novio por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo lo mejor que pude mi respiración. Relajé mi cuerpo y me concentré en el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Ari junto al mío. Me concentré en su respiración y en el aroma del perfume que llevaba._

 _Pude escuchar como la puerta del dormitorio rechinaba un poco al abrirse._

" _Vaya, estos dos sí que tienen suerte" dijo mi padre. Escuché la risa del padre de Ari y luego un bostezo._

" _Dejémoslos descansar, mañana por la mañana despertarán muy contentos" escuche la voz de la madre de Ari, hablando muy bajito._

" _Hasta parecen angelitos. Nadie sabría decir que les gusta meterse en problemas" creo que fue mi madre quien dijo eso._

 _Una pausa._

 _El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse._

 _Silencio prolongado._

 _Ninguno de los dos movimos un músculo._

" _Creo que por fin se fueron" dijo mi novio, aun susurrando. Me encontré con su mirada y ambos comenzamos a reír._

" _Shhh, tonto, van a escuchar" dije entre risas ahogadas_

 _Ari se zafó de mi abrazo y se acercó a depositar un beso sobre mi nariz._

" _Es lo más rebelde que hemos hecho en un largo tiempo" suspiró. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza._

" _Estás tibio…" susurré "y tu perfume lleva toda la noche volviéndome loco". Coloque una de mis piernas entre las suyas, comenzando a rozar su entrepierna, tenerlo así de cerca siempre era tentador, tenerlo así de cerca para poder tocarlo y besarlo me hacía querer gritar y arrancarle la ropa en un instante._

 _Pero debía ser fuerte, iba a serlo._

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Carajo. Cuando Dante se lo proponía, podía ser sexy y atrevido. Le miré a los ojos y sonreí de lado.

"Vaya… ¿acaso me estás insinuando algo?" susurré, me acerque a su boca y hablé "no querrás que mis padres no escuchen, ¿o sí? Aunque encuentro esto bastante…" pasé mi lengua despacio, por su labio inferior, le di leves mordidas y lo estiré con fuerza "interesante…"

* * *

 _Al carajo ser fuerte. Pensé._

 _Al carajo todo._

 _Le abracé por el cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, ayudándolo a quedar encima._


	5. Navidad

**_Gracias a todos y cada uno de mis hermosos y dulces lectores. Gracias por su amor hacia esta historia y mi forma de escribir. Gracias por cada review, favorito y mensaje. Jamás pensé llegar a tener tanta atención por parte de ustedes; me impulsaron a seguir escribiendo y esto me ayudó a creer un poco más en mi misma._**

 ** _Gracias especialmente a mi mejor amiga, Marcela. Por ser quien revisaba mis textos con tanto cariño y paciencia y ser quién me daba su más sincera opinión._**

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño Fic. Los quiero a todos._**

* * *

Me coloqué encima de él, apoyándome en ambas manos para mirarlo desde arriba.

Mi sueño, esto era igual. No. Definitivamente esto era mejor que mi sueño. Las luces entrando por mi ventana, las cortinas cerradas y el sonido de mi radio de fondo.

Me reí levemente.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Dante frunciendo el ceño.

"Tranquilo…es sólo que, estaba tan concentrado en nosotros, en besarte…" dije inclinándome despacio a robarle un pequeño beso. "Estaba tan perdido en ti que ni siquiera noté que la radio estaba encendida"

Mi novio se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a reír bajito.

"Estamos acabados, nos volvemos unos locos cuando estamos juntos"

Me quedé un momento observándolo. Dante se descubrió el rostro y me miró a los ojos en silencio. Sí, podía sentirlo, las palabras me rogaban salir de mi boca, mi corazón me empujaba a hacerlo y entonces sucedió.

"Te amo, Dante Quintana"

* * *

 _Había leído muchas novelas y poemas en donde el personaje principal o el autor, describían como les faltaba el aire ante una situación o un gesto de la persona que amaban. Al principio pensé que eso no era posible, pero lo sentí por primera vez en el momento en que Ari me besó. Luego de eso, me convencí de ello, me convencí que los momentos a su lado pasaban más despacio y que mi aliento no bastaba para los tantos besos, abrazos y caricias que nos regalábamos._

 _Pero eso fue distinto. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado._

 _Me mordí el labio inferior y abrazando a mi novio por el cuello, lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo con desesperación. Ari respondió rápidamente, tomándome por la cintura y aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Adoraba la forma en que me besaba, el sonido de nuestras bocas me avergonzaba un poco, pero no tenía palabras._

 _Lo amaba, sí._

 _Yo también lo amaba._

* * *

Jamás había visto esta mirada en Dante, su boca ligeramente entreabierta, respirando apenas con rapidez.

"Dilo de nuevo" susurró "por favor"

Me dolía el pecho, esta vez no por tristeza o desesperación, no por angustia y enojo. Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar sus palabras.

"Te amo…" susurré "te amo y lamento haber tardado tanto en decirlo"

Él sonrió y negó despacio, alargando los brazos para acariciar mis mejillas con sus suaves manos.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo al escuchar la música que salía de mi radio.

"Blue Christmas de Elvis Presley" dije al reconocer la melodía, comenzando a mover mi cabeza lado a lado. "todo un clásico".

Dante comenzó a reír bajito y me empujó despacio, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué pasa?" sentí un repentino miedo "¿no íbamos a…?"

"Ven, bailemos un poco" dijo

¿Cómo decirle que no?, ¿Cómo negarle algo al chico de piel morena que se encontraba frente a mí?, ¿Cómo negarle algo, cuando sonreía de aquella forma?

Lo tomé por la cadera y el colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho. Comenzamos a movernos despacio. No sabía nada acerca de bailar, lo había hecho algunas navidades cuando era muy pequeño y eso con mis hermanas o mi madre, solo por diversión y entretenimiento.

Pero esta vez era tan distinto. Sin Dante, jamás estaría donde estoy ahora, no me habría dado cuenta de tantas cosas, no sólo en mi vida, sino en mis sentimientos. Estoy seguro, que el día que no esté a mi lado, me voy a volver loco.

"No te vayas…" susurró, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro "no te vayas nunca, haz que el tiempo se congele para estar siempre así"

* * *

 _Romántico estúpido, eso era yo. Pero no podía evitarlo, Ari me tenía como tonto, a sus pies, comiendo de su mano, como sea que dicen esas expresiones cuando estás locamente enamorado de alguien. Seguro que un día se termina cansado de todas mis cursilerías._

* * *

Ojalá pudiese ser más romántico, Dante siempre me dice cosas tan hermosas. Seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música y lo estreché fuertemente contra mí.

"No me iré" besé su mejilla.

Anda, ahora o nunca, estúpido de mierda, tienes que decir algo romántico.

"Seré tuyo…siempre"

Él levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas incendiadas en un tono rosa, visible sobre su piel morena. Me tomó por los hombros y me atrajo hacía el, haciendo que ambos cayésemos en mi cama, conmigo encima de él. Me abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, haciéndome algo de daño.

"¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?"

Mi novio negó y dejando un suave beso sobré mi cuello, susurró.

"Pasa que también te amo…y quiero ser tuyo, ahora"

Puta. Madre.

* * *

 _Aquella fue en definitiva la mejor primer Navidad en compañía de Ari._

 _Esa noche, muy dentro de mí, mientras me dejaba llevar por sus caricias, por sus besos. Mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no hacer demasiado ruido. Mientras el chico, el hombre que amaba recorría mi cuerpo entero, deseé a quien fuese que me estuviese escuchando…_

" _Por favor, por favor…déjame estar con él toda la vida. No estoy seguro de nada, de si él se cansará de mi o yo de él. No estoy seguro si él se enamorará de otra persona, no estoy seguro de nada, pero por favor, te lo ruego…déjame amarlo toda mi vida"._

 _fin_


End file.
